roleplay_for_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luma the Decidueye
Luma is a Decidueye owned by ILoveLuma. Little Facts * She is Female * She She lives in an Alolan forest in a large tree. She built and counted 94 nests that she built there to house Pokemon to heal. Only 90 of those are healing nests, because everyone in her family (Other than Eclipse) has one. * She is good with using Leafs, and really good with arrows. She is skilled in potions used for healing, but only the ones used for healing. Moveset Past When she hatched, she was alone in a nest. She looked for her parents for a while, but then she gave up. She found a family of Rowlets and tried to join them, but they didn't want her. She did the next best thing and watched the family, picking up on how to hunt, how to talk, and many other important things. When she learned to talk, she named herself Luma. She didn't train that often, so she was weak. Due to that fact, group of Littens started bulling her and then once when she was eight they went too far and almost killed her. Luma was knocked out when a Chickorita found her, bring her to a sorry exuse for a Pokemon Center. At some point the Chickorita got sick and tired of watching them so she took it into her own hands, running away with Luma and the Chickorita healed Luma herself.They introduced to eachother and Luma learned that her name was Heather. That was the day she decided that she would help Pokemon that needed it. Her and Heather lived together, trained together, and became like sisters. One day when Luma was 23 she evolved into Decidueye, and then a month later she left Heather to create her own life. She found a mate named Eclipse and had eggs. Almost right after Luma ha andd eggs, two grunts kidnapped Eclipse, sending Luma into despair, but she got over it. A few months later her first egg hatched she named her child Avery, and over trained her for fear of her getting hurt, so she is already a Dartrix. This was around the time where she started building all of those nests she has. She was searching for sticks by the road when she found a Litten that appeared to have been hit by a car. She brought it to her home and healed it, which took about a week for him to be in a good enough conditoin to act normaly. She was told the Littens name was Jacob, and he didn't have a home or family, so she adopted him. She continued with the project, having it almost done by the time her second egg hatched, where she named the Rowlet Lilac. Since she learned that pokemon really never fought them, she undertrained Lilac, making her somewhat weak. She often treats Pokemon in her nests nowadays. Kin * Mother: Unknown * Father: Unknown/dead * Sibling(s): Unknown * Mate: Eclipse * Son(s): Jacob * Daughter(s): Avery, Lilac, and Alex Category:Character